Listy nigdy niewysłane
by O Cholera
Summary: Wojna w pełni sił. Umierają kolejni ludzie. A co w tym czasie robi Molly Weasley? Chroni. Chroni swoich bliskich. I pisze listy. - Nie posiadam praw do Harry'ego Pottera, wiadomo.


**Listy nigdy niewysłane **

_I._

_ Dzisiaj się dowiedziałam. Zostawiłeś nieotwarty list na stole kuchennym; po prostu zapomniałeś, czy był to znak? _

_Delikatnie wzięłam do ręki chropowatą, poplamioną kawą kartkę, po czym wysiliłam wzrok (wciąż nie mogę przekonać się do okularów), usiłując zrozumieć sens tekstu. O tym, że był to list, dowiedziałam się, czytając czwartą linijkę. Najbardziej zadziwił mnie brak nagłówka. Żadnego „Kochany Ronie", żadnego „Witaj", nie dojrzałam nawet „Ronie". Zupełnie, jakby był to tylko suchy tekst; informacja w „Proroku Codziennym"._

_Sens słów Hermiony pojęłam dopiero na samym końcu. Początek – _Wojna rozkwita – _nie powiedział mi nic nowego. Reszta także nie była wstrząsająca._

_Ale ten koniec… _Ron, potrzebujemy cię! _Długo nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. W pierwszej chwili pojawił się szok. W drugiej – niedowierzanie. Moje serce zamarło, a zaraz potem ożyło i zaczęło bić ze zdwojoną mocą. Poczułam przypływ determinacji, jeśli nawet nie gniewu. Wszystko we mnie chciało krzyczeć: Nie puszczę cię, Ron! A teraz krzyczę. Krzyczę słowami. _

_Nie puszczę Cię._

_Nie po tym, co stało się z Fredem i Ginny. Nie po ich śmierci za Hogwart. _

_Nie puszczę Cię._

_Nie pozwolę Ci umrzeć tak, jak zmarli oni. Nie ma mowy, Ron. Będziesz umierał we własnym łóżku, jako stary człowiek, nie tak. Nie tym sposobem. Nie teraz! Jesteś tak młody…_

_Przeczytałam list od Hermiony zbyt uważnie, by Cię tam puścić. Napisała szczerze – _Mamy bardzo małe szanse. Wielu już umarło. _Wielu, w tym Fred. Wielu, w tym Harry. I Ginny. Ale nie Ty, Ron. Nie pozwolę Ci._

_Nie wyślę tego listu; nie powiadomię Cię o wiadomościach od Hermiony. Wyjeżdżając, powiedziałeś mi, że chcesz załatwić jakieś sprawy. Magiczne, zaległe sprawy Dumbledore'a. Nie wiem, gdzie teraz jesteś. I nie wiem też, gdzie jest George – tego wieczoru, kiedy Dumbledore przybył, aby powiadomić nas o śmierci Freda, po prostu wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Do dziś nie wrócił._

_Ron, nawet nie wiesz, jaka jestem samotna. Jaka jestem okrutnie samotna. Dom jest pusty, nawet pachnie inaczej; zazwyczaj czuło się tu woń świeżego chleba, teraz cuchnie obcością. _

_Nie puszczę Cię, Ron._

_II._

_Obudziłam się w nocy, zlana potem. Śnił mi się Dumbledore, przekazujący nam informację o śmierci Freda. Jednak tym razem nie płakaliśmy - byliśmy twardzi. Z kamiennymi twarzami słuchaliśmy, jak profesor opowiada, jak Freddy umarł i dlaczego... _

_Nie potrafię sobie wybaczyć tego, że go tam puściłam. Ale Dumbledore tak nalegał..._

_- Będzie z nami bezpieczny - mówił._

_Wierzyłam... Chciałabym tylko, żeby Percy już wrócił. _

_Nadszedł nowy list od Hermiony. Ukryłam go, tak jak poprzedni, pod materacem mojego łóżka. Tym razem pisała – _Potrzebujemy cię coraz pilniej. Ludzie wciąż umierają. Jeśli żywisz do mnie urazę, wiedz, że robisz źle. To nie czas na to. _A ja wstydziłam się za siebie, lecz mimo to, nie zamierzałam przekazać Ci tej małej, niepozornej kartki._

_I wiesz, do mnie też przyszedł list. Od Dumbledore'a. Profesor napisał – _Kochana Molly! Rozpoczęła się wojna. Potrzebujemy Cię. Ciebie i Rona. _A dalej podpis i data, ani słowa więcej. Ta pustka w liście upewniła mnie w przekonaniu, że dla nich liczy się teraz tylko wojna. I że robię dobrze. Gdybym Cię tam puściła, z pewnością byś zginął. Ale nie puszczę._

_Z pewnością kiedyś się dowiesz. A może nie? Jeśli Hogwart zostanie zmiażdżony, nikt Ci nie powie. Nie będzie miał kto. Wszyscy Twoi przyjaciele, nauczyciele, Twoi bliscy, oni wszyscy będą martwi._

_Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi wstyd, że to robię, Ron. Ale ja po prostu się boję. Zostałeś mi tylko Ty. Wiem, że moje myślenie jest dziś niesłychanie egoistycznie – tam giną przyjaciele, a ja ukrywam każdy list… Wiem, że to okropne. Ale tym sposobem Cię chronię – ataki nic już nie dają, pozostaje obrona._

_Jestem pewna, że robię dobrze. _

_Nie chcę Cię stracić. To tego się tak panicznie boję. Jesteś taki młody, zdolny, wiecznie wesoły. Nie chcę, abyś zniknął z tego świata. _

_Pamiętam, jakim zabawnym dzieckiem kiedyś byłeś. Byłeś wtedy moim małym odkrywcą – a ja wciąż czuję zapach Twoich włosów. Buszowałeś po kryjówkach, właziłeś na drzewa, wiecznie wracałeś do domu oparzony przez pokrzywy. Ale nie płakałeś. Nigdy nie płakałeś. Byłam z Ciebie taka dumna. Wszyscy byliśmy._

_Przypomina mi się, jak w wieku kilku lat, kiedy byłeś jeszcze tak niski, że gdy stałeś przy stole, widać było tylko Twoje niebieskie, błyszczące oczy, roześmianą twarz, rudą, potarganą czuprynę i piegowaty, zadarty nosek, któryś ze znajomych powiedział, że widać w Tobie czarodzieja. Miał rację._

_Nie puszczę Cię, Ron, słyszysz? Zrobię wszystko, byś tylko nie wyruszył walczyć za Hogwart._

_Wszystko._

_III._

_Przyszedł następny list, po którym nie mogę się otrząsnąć. Podarłam go na strzępki, po czym spaliłam w kominku. Nie wytrzymam. Moje nerwy są, podobnie jak list, w strzępach. Jeszcze trochę i… _

_Hermiona nie żyje, Ron. Tak pisze Dumbledore – _Hermiona nie żyje. Umarła godnie, za Hogwart, wciąż ufając swoim poglądom i przekonaniom. _Tym razem, profesor nie zwrócił się do nikogo osobiście. Zamieścił jedynie tę krótką informację, nie prosząc o cokolwiek. Chwała mu za to. Gdyby poprosił… nie, nie, nie złamałabym się. _

_Dziś niewiele mogę mówić. Kiedy to piszę, ręka mi drży, a w oczach stają łzy wielkie jak groch. _Hermiona nie żyje.

_Boję się jutra. Boję się świtu, bo nie wiem, co mi przyniesie. Kolejną śmierć? Kto tym razem, synku? Dumbledore? Profesor Filch? Tak wielu ich znałam, tak wielu ceniłam. Dziś nie żyją… przeze mnie. Bo chowam głowę w piasek, jak struś._

_Nic nie mów, Ron. W takich chwilach nie ma co powiedzieć. Po prostu milcz, synku. Milczmy razem nad losem Hogwartu._

_IV._

_Świt nie przyniósł nic, oprócz jednego listu. Od Ciebie. Czytam go już czwarty raz, uczę się go na pamięć, wreszcie oddycham pełną piersią, choć w powietrzu jest ledwo zauważalne napięcie, niepokój, nawet strach. _

Żyję, mamo. Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. Nie bój się, to nic poważnego, jedna afera magiczna, druga afera magiczna, jakieś sprawy Fabryki Naprawy Różdżek… Właściwie nie wiem, czemu Dumbledore to zadanie powierzył właśnie mi, ale muszę spełnić jego prośbę. Wrócę za kilka dni, nie później niż tydzień. Pa, mamo, bądź spokojna.

_Bądź spokojna… Co miałeś na myśli, Ron? Bądź spokojna __**o mnie**__? Bądź spokojna o __**dom**__? A może bądź spokojna __**o Hogwart**__? Nie, co za bzdura, nie możesz wiedzieć. Gdybyś wiedział, już byłbyś w Hogwarcie, już byś walczył. _

_Ten dzień jest jeszcze bardziej gorzki niż poprzednie. Dziś z większą siłą dotarła do mnie śmierć Hermiony. Dziś z większą siłą zrozumiałam, dlaczego byłeś w nią tak wpatrzony… _

_ Hermiona. Hermiona Granger. Hermiona Granger i WESZ, Hermiona Granger i jej książki, Hermiona Granger i jej brązowe loki do ramion, Hermiona Granger i jej brązowe oczy. _

_Po prostu Hermiona Granger, której już nie ma._

_Hermiona. Harry. Ginny. Fred. George (?). __I cała reszta, o której nie chcę nawet myśleć._

_Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, synku, przy George'u postawiłam znak zapytania. Nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje. A Ty, Ron? Dowiedziałeś się czegoś?_

_Tęsknię za Wami. Za Tobą, za Percym, za Ginny, za Fredem, za Georgem, za Harrym i za Hermioną. Bez Was nie ma już mnie. Bez Was nie ma już tego domu._

_O Percym na razie nic nie wiadomo. Walczy. Żyje. I tylko to się liczy._

_V._

_Następna sowa, następny list. A w nim kilka najprostszych słów. _

Dzisiaj zabili Percy'ego, Cho Chang i Hannę Abbott.

_Brakuje mi słów. Kartkę poplamiłam swoimi łzami. Powoli brakuje mi chusteczek. Dziś jedynie Krzywołap, którego Hermiona tu zostawiła, mnie pociesza – nigdy nie sądziłam, że to możliwe. Milczy razem ze mną, okazując swoje wsparcie. A ja dziękuję mu, również milczeniem. _

_Milczymy razem, płaczemy razem, a dom razem z nami. _

_Nasze łzy są gorzkie. _

_Nie napiszę dziś nic więcej, synku. Nie jestem w stanie. Życie nauczyło mnie oszczędzać słowa w chwilach, w których nie da się ich znaleźć._

_Być może noc pomoże mi podjąć jakieś decyzje. _

_*_

Już z daleka Ronowi wydało się, że dom jest bardzo smutny. To wrażenie powróciło z jeszcze większą siłą, kiedy w korytarzu skrzypnęła podłoga, a dookoła poniosło się echo.

- Mamo?

Na stole leżały jakieś papiery. Chłopak delikatnie wziął je do ręki – tutaj drobne pismo matki, tutaj koślawe litery Dumbledore'a…

Na samym wierzchu leżała koperta. Nieotwarta. Ron szybkim ruchem rozdarł papier, a jego oczom ukazało się kilka pokracznych słów, nagryzmolonych przez profesora Filcha.

_Dzisiaj zabili __Lunę Lovegood__, Lisę Turpin oraz Molly Weasley._


End file.
